The Trials and Tribulations of Miles Tails Prower
by Miles Preston
Summary: Tails grows stronger and more mature after multiple events, from the loss of his friend Sonic the Hedgehog and his girlfriend and from the battles he must face head on.


"SONIC!," yelled Tails as he bolted upwards.

"It…was…just a nightmare…kinda," said Tails as his tufts of fur dripped in sweat. He shook from the shock of the dream and from the cool air that filled his room. He turned to his left and saw the alarm clock reading 5:45 A.M. Fri. Next to it was a picture of Sonic and Tails together, with Sonic giving him a noogie.

This was Tails fifth nightmare within the last 6 months. Not much time has passed since the death of his life-long friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. During the same time, Tails lost the love interest of his life, Cosmo.

He always blamed himself for the terrible accident that occurred, but video tape that was replayed over and over on national TV news channels showed that Tails did everything he could. Recurring nightmares of the car explosion and one of Robotnik's rogue android bots blowing up the "Mobius Bay Bridge" occurred at least once every other month for the last 6 months, but he never went to therapy.

Tails rolled out of bed, got up and went to the bathroom. The motion lights came on and he began looking himself in the mirror. The now 15 year old fox looked exhausted, he was a lot furrier and taller. His eyes were blood shot and he was dripping of sweat. He got a towel from the towel rack and started drying himself up.

His cell phone rang.

He walked out of the bathroom and towards his nightstand and picked up his cell phone and punched talk.

"Hello," answered Tails.

"Hey, its Knuckles, you awake yet."

"Only because I was freaked out."

"Another nightmare, huh?"

"Yeah…I don't know man, I gotta get over this."

"He was your best friend, our best friend and it was your girl, its gonna be OK man, but you like all of us need time to deal with it," Knuckles said.

"I know…I thought I finally wrapped my mind around it all, but, you know," said Tails.

"Its gonna take time…hey, I hate to interrupt your trip down memory lane, but we got a new problem, and this time, its not of this world," said Knuckles.

"What are you talking about," said Tails as picked up his remote and turned on the flat screen in his room.

The TV was showing a newscast with the words "Breaking News" at the bottom of the screen. Scrolling at the bottom of the screen was an evacuation request for half of Mobius.

"What's going on, I thought we took out Robotnik," said Tails.

"We did, but THIS has nothing to do with him…it's a ship they have been following since it reached Mobius orbit," said Knuckles.

Tails looked with amazement. He couldn't believe what he was seeing…he's dealt with strange creatures while traveling with Sonic, but he wasn't sure what to expect this time around.

"I'll get the tornado…" said Tails as he hung up the cell phone and grabbed his goggles while running to the underground jet hanger he built below his home.

Tails had running thoughts in the back of his mind. He began to remember Sonic and Cosmo…the explosion…and the moment that Tails fell to his knees in tears…yelling and crying. Knuckles in his recurring vision was pulling him away from the fiery flames and Tails was fidgeting away. Tails could still hear Knuckles yell, "you'll be killed too…don't do it," and himself yell "no, I still can, I still can."

Tails shook his head and got his attention back. He grew a bit frustrated.

"I've got to get over it," said Tails to himself.

Tails finally arrived to the hanger entrance. He punched a 4-key code into the security pad connected to the sliding door and ran into the hanger. There the jet was parked and Tails began to fly towards the cockpit and open it. He jumped in and turned on the plane, opened the doors and flew out of the hanger in full throttle.

"Wow, the ship is picking up a lot of energy right now…its causing the electronics in the tornado to not work properly," said Tails. "Knuckles said this isn't one of Robotnik's toys…I'm beginning to think he's right."

The tornado's telecommunications system suddenly activated.

"Hello, Miles, do you remember me," said a strange figure showing up on the communications video monitor.

It was an odd transmission coming from Mobius air-space…it was a ship that was flying behind Tails that stretched half a mile wide and was three stories tall, catching Tails by surprise.

"Who are you and what do you want with us," said Tails. He turned towards the ship as it flew only 100 yards away.

"Your life, of course…after all, were just trying to finish a job for an old friend," said the strange voiced figure. "Tell me my friend, how old are you?"

"None of your business," said Tails.

"Really now…he-he-he, well, you sound like a teenager…to bad you won't see your adult years," the video screen suddenly went out.

"So says you…" said Tails as he put on his goggles quickly and maneuvered his jet to fly towards the enemy vessel.

Tails began to fire his laser canon multiple times in an effort to shoot a hole into the ship.

"I can't destroy the ship by myself from the outside…but I can get INSIDE…I think…" yelled Tails as multiple laser blasts started firing towards him and around him.

The tornado is impacted…the wing was blazed by several stray bullets, barely missing the engine.

"Ah crap…" says Tails as he attempts to keep the ship flying right.

"Gotta reach for that open doorway on the ship…but where is it," said Tails.

"Sonic taught me to go for the top entrance, whether it's a dome or a metal latch…but that's if they built the ship Robotnik's way."

Suddenly, orbs start flying out of a latch on the side of the enemy ship, chasing the tornado. The tornado was suddenly pulling upward as Tails attempted to make his way to the top of the ship.

"I hope the engine doesn't give…and I can't take the risk of getting fired out of the sky," yelled Tails.

The orbs were glowing blue and suddenly turned a reddish color, firing off electrical bolts towards the Tornado.

The tornado finally made its way to the ceiling of the ship…he was 25,000 feet in the air…Tails yelled with excitement.

"YES…what….NO!" paniced Tails.

The enemy ship's ceiling was another missile and laser firing range.

"OH NO…great, just what we need, more freakin' lasers!"

Tails began to lack confidence for the first time. He figured if it was a moment he was going to die, it was potentially now. He started to loose concentration again, and began having another day-dream, in his case, nightmare.

Lines of lasers started firing towards the tornado and made impact on both engines, half of one of the wings and both engines began to catch fire.

"I can still save them," yelled Tails as he was completely oblivious to both engines catching fire and the emergency cock-pit eject sound beginning to go off.

The tornado was about to crash and at the very last moment, Tails snapped out of it. He had 30 seconds to eject from the jet.

"I don't want to bail on the ship...BUT…I would rather live," Tails said to himself as he punched a red button to open the hatch and eject the seat.

The seat ejected and as Tails unbuckled the seat he jumped out and let the jet go on. He was taken by surprise as the jet suddenly exploded in mid-air as Tails fell from the sky.

Tails began to twirl his tails and started flying. He pulled out two mini-laser guns and started firing at random towards the creatures that were running the laser canons. Tails also dropped two mini-nukes and blasted two large holes into the ceiling of the ship.

He kept dodging and ducking blasts and shots from the enemy. The orbs caught up with Tails though…and two of them blasted electrical bolts toward him.

"AAAAAGHH!," yelled Tails in agonizing pain as the shock began to phase him. He started free falling towards the ship and into one of the holes…holding his guns tight in his hand.

"I guess…that creature was right…I'm sorry everyone…I…I failed…Sonic…I failed you…Cosmo…I love you," Tails whispered to himself as he continued to fall and suddenly blacked out.

White light surrounded the 15-year-old two tailed fox. He was laying down on what appeared to feel like the ground. He was in a completely all white room…everything around him but his body was glowing white as light.

Tails began to hear a voice in the distance.

"Huh…its…me?" said Tails in a weak voice.

"You will never get over this…you gotta understand…but you can still fight…you were taught all you could…and you have special gifts…but you can't give up," said another Tails dressed in a white suit, standing above the real Tails.

"But…you're me," said Tails.

The Tails in a suit reached his hand out to the real Tails to pick him up from off the ground.

Tails struggled to get up.

The one in a white suit told Tails to do the following:

"Don't give up…Mobius is depending on you…you can still win…remember who you are and where you come from."

Tails woke up from the dream... he woke up, with his two tails, feet, and hands tied up and sitting against the wall in a jail inside the alien ship.

In the jail was another hedgehog. He was black and red and was sitting in the jail in the shadow.

"I don't believe it…it can't be…SHADOW?," yelled Tails. "OUCH…." Whined Tails as his vision almost went blurry again.

"Don't move too much…you got hurt pretty bad buddy," said Shadow.

"Why would you care…you left Sonic during one of the hardest missions ever…if it wasn't for you…" Tails was interrupted.

"If it wasn't for me, the aliens who shot you down would've simply killed you and left you for dead and tossed you off the ship…so I would suggest you shut up," said Shadow in a harsh way.

"Whatever, you think you deserve credit…I would rather…"

Shadow got up quickly and picked Tails up by the tufts of his chest fur.

"YOU would rather die rather than forgive and forget…what's wrong with you…you used to be cool…you aren't the only one who was affected by Sonic's absence…If you want to see death I can arrange it" yells Shadow.

"SPARE ME YOUR CRAP…" yelled Tails. "What happened to the old 'Tails,' he died when the Mobius bridge freakin' fell a part…and the last thing I saw was Sonic and Cosmo's face in terror as they were swallowed up by the explosion…you worked for Robotnik and its ALL YOUR FAULT."

"So…this is what happens…your gonna let something that happened in the past determine your overall personality, your character…you gonna give up…just because you are undergoing teenaged-angst and lost a friend…," Shadow was interrupted

"I lost a brother, a brother, and a girlfriend…I loved them both…and nothing you can say can bring them back…I lost all respect for you…just leave me alone," yelled Tails. "They'll take over and Mobius will be done for anyways…you happy now?"

Shadow threw Tails back to the ground...up against the wall. He began to untie Tails completely and walked back to his side of the jail cell and sat on the ground.

"You know…Sonic would be disappointed in you right now…because you are still alive, and being a whiny little brat," said Shadow.

Silence between the two were broken by sniffling…it was Tails. He was in tears…he tried hiding them from Shadow by turning his head.

"I just don't know what else to do…Its too hard to bare…why go on…," said Tails.

Shadow sighed. He was scratching his head and tried to find the right words to say. He walked to Tails and sat next to him.

"You're still young…can I suggest that you keep living…because Sonic lived to help you become who you are…not to see you grow bitter…not to see you turn angry. He's in a better place…this is your chance to either drop the ball on his legacy…or turn into me," said Shadow. "You may be 15, but you're old enough to make that decision...and whatever you decide…its gotta be now."

Tails nodded as he wiped his eyes.

"You're right…I can't go on like this…I gotta change," said Tails. "But why are you telling me this…why now?"

Shadow turned to Tails.

"When you go through things and you get tired of seeing people suffer, you get tired of it to the point of doing everthing you can in your fiber to stop it."

Tails began to smirk.

"I guess jail changed you did it?"

Shadow looked away for a moment and answered.

"No…not jail…Sonic did…I'm just returning the favor by keeping you from throwing your life away."

Tails took what seemed like an hour to think about what Shadow said. This was, after all, his first mission alone without Sonic since he was just a young fox…bumbling into messes with Sonic to save him.

Tails knew this time around he didn't have the luxury of Sonic saving him at the last minute, even if Shadow was to assist.

"We gotta figure out a way to break out," said Tails.

"And how do you suppose we do that," asked Shadow. "I've already tried, its no use, I even did a super spin to get out, just like Sonic would, and its no good!"

Tails slowly got back up, holding the right side of his head a little as his headache seemed to worsen while he got up.

"I must've really hit the ground hard…I still feel dizzy, but not so bad to where I can't think of a plan," said the two-tailed fox as he paced around the jail cell and later walked over towards the jail bar doors.

"It looks like you got a plan. Everyone knows you were the brains of the "Sonic" outfit," said Shadow. "We all know if you didn't calculate crap he would've been a flat hedgehog pancake."

"Well, now is not the time to hold me up on a pedestal…you've helped me enough with my esteem…now help me outta here," said Tails with a bit more base and confidence in his voice. It was as if he became an adult between his whining and crying and Shadow's firm words of wisdom.

"Its about time you started talking like a real hero, you were born one you might as well live it now, huh," said Shadow as he got up and walked over towards Tails, standing with him against the bar doors.

The guards patrolling the doors began to slowly walk over towards the cell Shadow and Tails were standing in. The guards were dressed in black robes with a face that was shrouded in darkness within the cape. The first guard leading the way opened the bar doors that slid upwards to open. The doors opened by remote.

"This way you two-tailed freak, you too hedgehog," as one of the guards grabbed Tails by scruff of his chest and the second guard grabbed Shadow's arm, marching them out of the jail room and through along brightly lit hallway.

"Where are you taking us you dorks," said Tails with a smart mouth.

"Dude, don't push it, these guys can kill you right here and now," said Shadow.

"Best listen to the wise hedgehog…he's seen it happen before…we don't have a problem eliminating another teenager, just ask the body sitting in that corner, haha," said the guard who pointed out a 15 year old otter about Tails age locked in chains, dehydrating from lack of water.

"They won't get away with this…I'll save you and the others jailed in here," said Tails to himself as he briefly crossed eyes with the otter.

The guards led Shadow and Tails into a large room and closed the door behind the two. In the room were two giant tubes in the middle with what looked like a special liquid filling up both tubes.

"What's this room…" asked Shadow.

"It must be the experimental facility," said Tails. "This place is HUGE, they have the same type of stuff Mobius Military had before Robotnik took over."

"That is precisely correct young one," said a random old man in a white lab coat.

"I am Dr. Rokin, I'm held hostage here and I am forced to do experimentations on whomever the masked men send me…if I don't…they'll destroy me and whatever vitamin, mineral or element that doesn't want to cooperate.

"Well doc, you can start with this two-tailed 15 year old, but you are NOT gonna experiment on me…I have it bad enough with regular doctor's," said Shadow.

"Oh sure, let the kid in the story get hurt first…Dr. Rokin, I'm Tails, if you work on experimenting on Shadow, don't start with brains, you'll be disappointed," said Tails.

"Watch your mouth you little…" Shadow was quickly interrupted by the doctor.

"Wait a second…you are THE "Miles 'Tails' Prower? If this is the case, we are SAVED…you'll find my latest work most interesting…in fact, I don't know how you'll react to it," said Dr. Rokin.

"What are you talking about," asked Tails.

"Well, your dear friend Sonic is not dead, and neither is Cosmo, they are currently being helped here…but not for positive purposes," said Dr. Rokin.

"Sir, Sonic is dead…Cosmo is also dead...don't give me that…please" said Tails.

"No Tails, they are very much alive…in that accident they could've been killed, but instead they were teleported by the creatures who are running this extremely huge but dangerous spaceship we are riding in."

"This is NOT funny…your lying…this can't be true."

Dr. Rokin simply walked over to the giant tubes and turned on the lights in them.

Floating in tube one was Sonic with wires and tubes connected to him…and Cosmo with tubes and wires running around her.

"You believe me now, Tails?"

Tails ran over to the tubes. He stared at Sonic and at Cosmo…it was as if he was dreaming. The old Tails would've fell to his knees and started balling in tears of happiness and relief…instead, he breathed a sigh of relief that the nightmare appeared to truly be over. He held his tears inside and kept to himself for a second.

"So…they are alive…why are they in these tubes," said Shadow.

"They are the life force to the alien creatures and to the machine…the aliens are running on a ghost software that was created by Dr. Robotnik before his demise…he lost control of the ghost software and now its more powerful than any military armory that Mobius has…we are at the brink of not only world war…but world end," said Dr. Rokin.

"But Robotnik couldn't figure out how to use their life force in a way that was gonna make it matter right…I mean, he couldn't do it unless…." Tails pauses.

"Chaos Emeralds…and a power ring sitting in the war room and connected to the mainframe computer doesn't hurt too much either…which is why you got to shut it all down…but you can't do it until after you release them from those tubes…safely…otherwise…" Dr. Rokin paused himself as he pointed his thumb downward.

Tails gulped…not saying a word, he simply nodded.

Tails started spinning his tails and flew to the top of the tubes.

"What are you doing now kid," asked Shadow.

"I think I can reach the system override cable for the liquid flowing into the tubes, if we disconnect it, we can flush out the liquid that's suspending Sonic and Cosmo," said Tails.

Tails finally reached the top of the tubes. Shadow and Rokin were staring upward as they watched Tails walk along side the tubes. Tails made his way towards the center of the top of the tube and walked towards the energy box that was connected to the rest of the ship and the tube.

"I think I found it," he said. "I need a minute here…ggh…ggh…there, I disconnected the tube flow system…now all I gotta do is deactivate the tube alarm system," said Tails.

Suddenly a large white flash fills the top of the tube.

"Aaaaaaagh...," yelled Tails. He was blasted backwards to the edge of the tube. He was just about to faint as he nearly fell backwards and off the tube. The energy box begins to spark and a small fire with smoke forms above the tube.

"Something is happening…the fluid is going down and so are Tails and Cosmo," said Shadow.

"Awesome work, you're a genius lad," said Rokin.

"Thanks, I guess," said Tails as he landed back onto the floor with Shadow and the doctor.

As the fluid finally drained out of the tubes, Sonic and Cosmo laid at the bottom of the tubes, seemingly lifeless. The wires from the energy system were still connected.

"What do we do now, how do we open those tubes," asked Tails.

"Like this," said Knuckles as he flew into the lab from the roof and landed onto the ground with Rokin, Shadow and Tails.

"Knuckles, what are you doing here," yelled Tails.

"Helping out an old friend, that's what," said Knuckles as he slammed the computer sitting alongside the tubes with his fists and ripped out the computer brain. It was at that moment that the tubes opened on their own.

"Couldn't you have just told us that the stupid tubes could open," asked Tails to Rokin.

"I could've, but then we would've drowned in energy fluid," said Rokin.

"Plus I've already showered this morning," said Knuckles.

Knuckles and Shadow grabbed Sonic and Tails and Rokin grabbed Cosmo and carried them over to the two medical beds that were in the other side of the large lab.

"Cosmo, Sonic, speak to us," asked Tails in a panic.

Dr. Rokin checked for both Cosmo and Sonic's pulse.

"Well, they are very much alive…but they were suspended in that energy…we already…its going to take a while for that energy to dry up in their system…give it an hour," said the doctor.

"AN HOUR…WE HAVE LESS THAN THAT BEFORE THESE STUPID ALIENS TRY TO TAKE US OUT," complained Tails out loud in frustration.

"We have no choice…we gotta get Sonic and Cosmo out of here BUT not until we take these goons out. Once we take 'em out, we can get Sonic and Cosmo out of here safely," said Shadow.

"Then we start by getting those chaos emeralds and taking Sonic's power ring back before they use it for something way worse than powering this ship," said Tails.

"You got to get to the master control center…that's three flights up from where we are…you won't make it past those guards," said Dr. Rokin.

"You forget, were not your average troublemakers," said Shadow.

"But I don't want to leave Sonic and Cosmo here," said Tails.

"I'll watch 'em with Dr. Rokin, you two go out there and kick some butt," said Knuckles.

"Fine, we'll do that, but if you start hearing and seeing some strange 'you know its Tails causing it' stuff, then get out of here," said Tails.

"Be careful out there guys," said Knuckles.

"You know it," said Shadow. "Wait, Tails, what are you doing?"

Tails walked over to Sonic. He hugged him.

"Hang in there Sonic...can't afford to loose ya again man," said Tails.

He then walked over to Cosmo.

"I love you…Cosmo, don't give up on me," said Tails as he kissed her on the forehead and then backed away.

Tails' smile suddenly turned into determination and deep seriousness. He immediately turned to Shadow and started walking to the door of the lab.

"Let's go…NOW!" said Tails with base in his voice.

"Woah, you hit puberty or something," said Shadow jokingly. "You gonna be OK?"

Tails stopped in his tracks and turned to Shadow.

"You coming or what," asked Tails in urgency.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!," said Shadow.

Tails opened the door to the lab. Guards were standing on both ends of the halls, but were not paying attention.

"Hey guards, you couldn't shoot me if I was standing on my head…" yelled Tails as the guards started shooting. Both guards shoot each other with lazers by accident.

"That was easy," said Shadow.

Tails and Shadow began making their way down the hall after taking the weapons and robes from the two guards.

"Awesome, you look spooky," said Shadow to Tails.

"What's your excuse during the day, Shadow," Tails said with a big smile on his face.

Tails and Shadow slowly but surely made their way to the next floor and finally made it to another holding chamber for those who were captured and awaiting sentencing. It was there that Tails saw the 15 year old Otter locked up in the cell…the same one he saw sitting in the hallway with a guard.

"Wait Shadow, I made a promise, I'm keeping it," said Tails.

Tails took a key and unlocked the cell. He checked the other cells and realized the otter was the only one in the main room.

"Here ya go bro, follow us, we are gonna take these aliens out," said Tails.

"Why are you helping me…I've done horrible things…I should die here," said the otter.

Tails took of his robe hat.

"Are you sorry?" asked Tails.

"Yes, I am sorry," said the otter with tears in his eyes.

"Once we beat these guys, apologize to whom you wronged, and forgive yourself, and move on, and hopefully man, the person or persons you hurt forgives you too" said Tails.

"Thanks," said the otter as he shook Tails' hand.

"Go down that hall, we took out he guards going that direction…wait in a lab and tell them Tails sent ya," said Tails.

The otter ran off as quickly as he could.

"Come on, we are almost there," said Shadow.

Both Shadow and Tails ran as fast as they could and climbed as many stairs as possible.

They finally made it to the master control station.

"The door is locked, and it looks like it runs on a pass code," said Shadow.

"No prob, I got this," said Tails as he punched in a code to override the door security.

The door opened and inside, it was the same android that tried to kill Sonic and Cosmo on the Mobius Bay Bridge!

"Nice to see you again, Miles," said the android.

"I thought we destroyed you with Robotnik," said Tails.

"You thought wrong," said the android as he pointed towards Shadow.

"Woah, what the…I can't move," said Shadow as he was paralyzed. The android caused Shadow to float in mid air and then be shoved against the metal wall, knocking Shadow un-conscious.

"SHADOW!" yelled Tails. Tails turned his head immediately to the android.

"You won't stop until you keep hurting people…fine…I know how to rip out hard drives in one swift movement," said Tails as he went into a fighter's stance.

"Don't you want to know how I got here…" said the android. "You see, when Robotnik created me he didn't take into consideration the one thing that would keep Sonic going…and that Cosmo was the one who was keeping you going…after further consideration we realized it was YOU who we didn't consider!"

"What do you want with me," asked Tails as he and the android walked around in circles, feeling each other out before actually fighting.

"Well, here's the funny part…we thought you would kill yourself or accidentally get killed because of us…we faked Sonic and Cosmo's death in order for you to loose your spirit…to quit and give up altogether. Instead, you managed to survive. I guess now…we better finish the job…MANUALLY!," said the android as a giant gun formed from liquid in his hand.

"I told you that you wouldn't live to see 18, goodbye Tails," said the android as he started shooting.

Tails dodged every single shot as he did back flips and ran across the walls. He then dodged another lazer fire that was just inches from his tails…he began hiding behind one of the computers.

"So you knew this whole time…you tried tearing me apart…well, if that's the case…I know my real enemy and more importantly I know who I am…" yelled Tails.

Tails started shooting the android and two of his shots hit the androids face.

The android lost ammo…and started running towards tails.

Tails ran towards him and was just about ready to punch until the android took tails by the neck and body slammed him.

Tails kicked the android in the chest plate with his two feet, back flipped and reverse roundhouse kicked the android in the face, causing the android to fly across the floor towards Shadow's motionless body.

The android jumped back up and began running towards Tails again. Tails simply stood there. He saw the power ring and the chaos emeralds were just in the middle of the control room, connected to the ships main power grid.

"I gotta get to that power station," said Tails to himself. "Uh Oh," yelled Tails as he blocked the punches the android dished out.

At that very moment, Tails made a mistake…the android came across with a cheap shot and hit Tails in the stomach and took him by the neck again and threw him against the nearest wall and kneed him in the chest again and slammed Tails back into the ground.

Tails tried to get up. He was in agonizing pain. His groans could be heard throughout the room they were fighting in, echoing. The android walked over to the 15 year old fox, and picked him up by the neck again. Tails' hair was messed up, one eye black, the other eye slightly open, teeth gritting while still feeling a sting of pain all over his body.

The android began to squeeze and cause Tails to fight for air and gasp.

"This will not last long, fox, you might as well say goodbye now," said the android.

Tails started having flashbacks. He remembered when he first met Sonic, when he first saw and fell in love with Cosmo, he remembered his first mission. His life flashed before his eyes completely. Tails was just about to black out.

It was almost over.

"I tried guys…I'm sorry…" said Tails in his mind.

He could feel himself loosing energy from the struggle. It was too much for him.

The android dropped Tails body on the floor.

No movement. Tails just layed there…bruised…left over tears in his eyes.

"I did it…he's defeated…now to my next plan…to take over Mobius and soon the universe," said the android.

The chaos emeralds began to glow brightly with various colors and so did the power ring. The ships energy grid begins to malfunction and the entire ship began to decline in altitutde, causing the once floating ship to come closer and closer to land, nearing downtown Mobius.

"What the…NO…this can't be," said the android.

Tails body began to glow a bright white and he suddenly started floating. The emeralds surrounded him in a brilliant colorful light unlike anything seen on Mobius. Tails woke up as the lights and energy surrounded him. He started to glow a bright gold and his hair was like new. It was like he was never hurt at all.

"Looks like its my turn," said Tails.

Tails shot an energy beam at the android and the mechanical villain exploded.

Tails moved with super-sonic speed towards Shadow, simply spoke and woke Shadow up.

"Tails, is that you?," said Shadow

"We got work to do, quick, take control of the ship, its going to crash," said Tails.

The ship was heading right for south downtown Mobius, an area that was evacuated first.

The ship slammed front end first into the ship and left a giant hole in south downtown.

Tails woke up from what felt like a dream. He was in the North Mobius Hospital, waking up on a waiting room table. Surrounded by him was Sonic, Cosmo, Shadow and Knuckles.

"Wha, what happened," said Tails. He was pretty weak, but he was OK.

"You gave us a scare man, you almost didn't make it," said Knuckles.

"You saved our lives too is what you did, I'm proud of ya buddy," said Sonic.

"Its so good to see you again, I thought we lost you for good," said Tails.

"I missed you Tails," said Comso as she walked over to Tails and hugged and kissed him. "Thanks you for saving us."

"It was incredible, you were in 'super-mode,' a level that I thought only Sonic could reach, but you really are quite accomplished now young fox," said Dr. Rokin as he walked in to the room.

"But, I was dead, I knew I was," said Tails. "But then, just before I blacked out, I felt this warm energy…it felt like…like…" said Tails.

"Like everything was going to be OK…like you knew you had everything you needed…that no matter what happened it was going to end the way it was supposed too," said Sonic.

"Yes…," said Tails.

"That's how I felt when I was on that bridge. I thought it was over…but if it meant seeing you kick butt the way you did today…it was well worth it…I give my all everyday so guys like you can make it happen, congratulations Tails," said Sonic as he gave Tails a thumbs up.

Tails lifted himself up from the hospital table and hugged Sonic and Cosmo joined in too.

Knuckles and Shadow looked at each other.

"There is no way I am going to hug you," said Shadow.

"A handshake will be about as good as it gets," said Knuckles as both Shadow and him hand shaked.

After the hugging, Cosmo walked over to Tails.

"Oh, and Tails…life is too short so…" Cosmo stopped her sentence and began kissing Tails on the lips while hugging him. Tails eyes were wide open and he was in a sudden daze with a smile.

"What were we talking about again," said Tails.

Everyone laughed.

Tails breathed another sigh of relief…and a sigh for a feeling of love.

In the mirror on the other side of the hospital room was a reflection of him and his friends.

He knew for that brief moment…the nightmare was officially over.


End file.
